


I Don't Know Why I Am Drawn To You

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Jealous Lydia, Jealousy, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Stiles, Pining, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Cassie moved into town, Cassie was different she was hot but she was as geeky as him and she didn't mind that he was a spastic loser with only a handful of friends she liked him and more importantly she laughed at his jokes.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was Lydia Martin sweet jealous Lydia does she like Stiles or does she just not like Cassie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Why I Am Drawn To You

It all started when Cassie moved into town, Cassie was different she was hot but she was as geeky as him and she didn't mind that he was a spastic loser with only a handful of friends she liked him and more importantly she laughed at his jokes.

 

They first met because Stiles had to show her around Beacon Hills high school they just clicked and Stiles found himself giving her a tour of the whole town showing her the places that are worthy of going and the places that are fun to chill in.

 

They talked like a lot, Cassie told him a lot of things Stiles found out her favourite superheros her's was Batwoman and Stiles could respect that decision. She told him about her past.

 

She moved from Washington DC some town called Chance Harbour, Her Mother, Father and Grandmother had just died she inherited at lot of money and wanted to get out of that town because it held to many bad memories.

 

Her Dad had died when she was little or So she thought but she met him about a year ago and then he died for real, Her mother died in a house fire that's why she moved to Chance Harbour in the first place.

 

She confided in Stiles because she felt comfortable around him in fact she never felt this comfortable around anyone before so after only three weeks of knowing Stiles she told him she was a witch.

 

He told her that, it's okay because this town has werewolf's and he told her that he would never judge her because she was born like that.

 

That was the first time they kissed.

 

They talked some more and she told him her Father John Balcoin was a dark witch and her Mother was a good witch so she has dark magic in her blood. Stiles told her it's not what you have inside you that makes you who you are it's what you do that makes you who you are.

 

Cassie cried because nobody ever accepted her she was always the freak with the evil Father her own Coven and half sister never really accepted her.But Stiles did because he understands what it's like to have no controle over your body because he was possessed by a evil fox as mad as that sounds.

 

She met Stiles father and the sheriff instantly approved of her he told them to be safe and Stiles wouldn't stop hitting his head on the wall for ten minutes and Cassie was just in a fit of laughter at the antics of Stiles.

 

Cassie told him she could teach him a bit of Witchcraft to protect them and Stiles agreed but went to asks a vet Dr Deaton who was actually a druid if it was possible the Dr gave him books and helped them out by giving Stiles breathing exercises and stuff.

 

They were inseparable after that they became a couple and not everyone was accepting take now for example Stiles and Cassie just told the pack as he liked to call them that they are dating and most people where happy for them accept one.

 

Lydia Martin.

 

Resident banshee and genius Stiles told her that he used to have the biggest crush on Lydia but she treated him like shit like actually pretended he never even existed.

 

"You really think this is a good idea Stiles you know nothing about her she could be evil or something you wouldn't even know" Lydia rants the whole pack is quite in the background letting her rant but Cassie is getting pissed off.

 

So before Stiles can answer Cassie speaks up. "Actually Lydia me and Stiles tell each other everything"

 

"I doubt that sweet heart Stiles wouldn't tell you what we are you have no Idea what your dealing with" Lydia spits out tone venomous and threating.

 

"What you mean Banshees, Werewolf's,Darach's,Oni and Kitusunes yeah he told me all that" Cassie smirks at the outraged look on Lydia's face and the look of shock and betrayal on the others faces.

 

"She is different Lydia just like you guy's she's a witch" Stiles tells them and all eyes snap to her.

 

"Well then she has you under a spell" Lydia looks victorious like that's the only way Stiles would ever get with her.

 

"She hasn't put me under any spells" Stiles sighs out like this is typical of Lydia and Lydia looks ready to scream.

 

"How would you know?" Lydia shouts at him.

 

"Because me and Dr Deaton have been teaching him witchcraft just some defensive spells I don't want to see my boyfriend killed because he got into the middle of a werewolf fight because you guys can't do your own research" Cassie spits out angry that Stiles could get hurt.

 

"You have known him for a few weeks don't start acting like you know him or us" Lydia spits out to Cassie.

 

"your right I have only known him for three weeks but I know him better than you because you ignored him all your life you think just because he's not rich or popular he's not worth it well he is one of the nicest people I have ever met and I don't care if you don't like me because it's not going to make me stop caring about Stiles" Cassie tells her and ignores the hurt look that shoots across Lydia's face.

 

Lydia storms off out the newly rebuilt Hale house and speeds off in her car Cassie can see the look Stiles sends after Lydia and maybe she has made a mistake because maybe Stiles isn't over Lydia after all.

 

Maybe Lydia is in love with Stiles because why would she act like that if she wasn't jealous what if they want each other? What if Stiles is just settling for her?

 

Maybe she made a mistake getting involved so soon after moving she was stupid to get attached to the human after only three stupid weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think should I continue and who should Stiles be with Lydia or Cassie


End file.
